You Belong With Me
by abetterhuman
Summary: Faye knows that Adam isn't good for Diana, she deserves someone better. But is Diana oblivious to Faye's feelings?


The sound of the movie was playing at a low volume as Faye munched on some popcorn and pretended to watch the television.

"Adam, it was just a joke." Diana sounded exasperated as she paced behind the couch while talking in a hushed voice on her cell phone.

Faye rolled her eyes at the argument. A week ago when hanging out with Diana and Melissa they had ordered a pizza and requested a cute delivery boy, something they had found amusing and Adam hadn't.

Diana stopped moving around and Faye's ears perked up. "No I don't like the pizza guy."

"Yes, but-"

"I'm not going to do that." Diana muttered angrily and ended the call.

"Ugh." Diana moaned as she flopped next to Faye and grabbed a fist full of popcorn.

"Is the princess throwing a tantrum again?" Faye asked passing the bowl over.

Diana frowned. "I'm not-"

"I didn't mean you," Faye cut her off with a smirk, "though I'll keep in mind that you consider yourself a princess."

Diana smiled and threw a piece at Faye who caught it and put it in her mouth. "You're the one always teasing me and calling me Princess Diana."

The smile fell from Diana and a somber look covered her face. "He's just jealous."

Faye stared intensely at Diana before replying. "I'd be too if you were my girlfriend but I also would trust you."

Diana looked pensive before returning her attention to the screen thus causing Faye to do the same.

* * *

The group of six friends sat in Faye's living room. Melissa, Nick, and Cassie sat together on a couch talking. Diana and Adam were snuggled together on a different one while Faye sat alone in the arm chair. There were drinks, snacks and music playing in the background.

It should have been fun but Faye felt lonely as she sulked in the armchair and sipped at her drink.

The next song that came from her iPod was definitely there because of Diana. Diana loved Taylor Swift and was constantly singing _You Belong With Me. _But Faye secretly loved that song, it reminded her of Diana.

"Would you turn that off or at least change the song." Adam complained looking visible annoyed.

Faye looked pleased with his annoyance and with a faux smile she addressed the boy, "Calm down Kanye."

"It's annoying." He muttered.

"Same thing can be said about you but unfortunately you don't have an off button." She shot back. Just hearing him talk irked her for some reason.

"Besides it's my house, if you don't like it leave." She gestured towards the door.

He stood up frustrated and glared at Faye. Diana looked torn up as she glanced between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Come on Diana." He held out a hand to the girl and when she took it he shot Faye a gloating smile.

They walked out of the house with Diana's eyes glue to the floor unable to look at her.

Faye felt tightness in her chest. She was irritated by Adam and felt hurt by Diana. But mostly she felt disappointment as she watched them walk out of the house together.

She turned to look at her friends who were watching her with concern. She grabbed the remote and raised the volume of the music.

"I'm going to get another drink." She muttered to no one in particular as she made her way to the kitchen. After getting what she wanted, she went to her room where she locked herself no longer in the mood to be a host.

* * *

The announcer had just declared the Chance Harbor high debate team winner. Faye stood up from the uncomfortable metal chair in the middle of the auditorium. Stretching, she searched for a familiar pair of brown eyes before finally spotting them near the edge of the stage. The girl smiled and made her way toward her. She hugged her and pulled back searching for someone else.

"You're dad couldn't make it." Faye responded.

"I know he told me but I thought..." Diana glanced around before looking at Faye with sadness in her eyes.

Faye knew exactly who she was looking for. She had approached the boy before coming here, setting aside her distaste for him only to be told he could not go. "He said he had to work at the Boathouse."

Diana nodded glumly. "But enough about emo-boy, you won your first argument, granted if it had been against me you would've lost. But let's go out and celebrate."

"Pizza?" Diana asked her eyes lighting up.

"Of course." Faye agreed smiling softly happy to be able to bring the girl out of her funk.

* * *

"You didn't come." Adam asked as soon as Diana walked into the boathouse.

Diana shrugged feeling upset with the boy. "I went with Faye to eat."

"Why didn't you come here? I was hoping we could celebrate together. Besides, you love burgers."

"No, I don't." She answered stiffly. "You love burgers and in all of our time dating you can't even remember that I prefer pizza. You can't even bother to show up to one of my meets."

"I had to work. You know how my dad is." Adam defended himself.

"It always is and I don't think this is going to work out anymore." Leaving a flabbergasted Adam behind, she walked out the door.

* * *

Grabbing her keys, purse, phone and jacket Faye got ready to leave her house. She opened the door to be met with a distraught Diana.

The girl looked up with red eyes and glanced at Faye before saying, "You were leaving. I'll come back some other time."

"No," Faye stopped her and open the door wide, "come let's go inside."

"Are you sure?" Diana asked warily, she didn't want to impose on the girl much less throw all her problems at her.

"Diana, come in and sit down." The girl obliged and walked in and sat on the couch. Faye closed the door and sent a quick message telling Melissa they would have to cancel their plans.

Diana played with her hands feeling nervous for some reason. Faye hated seeing the girl sad and walked into the kitchen and pulled out the tub of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer and grabbed two spoons. She called the local pizzeria and placed an order knowing it would cheer the girl up.

"Here." She passed the ice cream and a spoon to Diana as she sat next to her.

"Thanks." The girl sniffed as she opened the container and dug in.

"Pizza will be here in 15." Faye said as she grabbed a spoonful of ice cream.

"You didn't have too." Diana smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Faye smiled sadly at the girl and pulled her into a one armed hug. "I know."

* * *

The door was shoved open as Faye marched in with a look of determination on her face. She had waited for the Diana to fall asleep before coming here to confront the person who had hurt her friend time after time.

The restaurant was empty except for Adam who remained to tidy up before closing. The sound caught Adam's attention and he turned to look at the angry girl.

"What do you want Faye?" He grumbled as he turned back to the table he was wiping down.

Faye grabbed the unsuspecting boy by the shoulder and pushed him into the floor. "You are a shitty person and an even worse boyfriend." She growled at him.

Adam boiled in anger and stood up promptly, his body stood mere inches from the girl. Their dislike for each other was visible in their postures.

"And you're a bitch!" He spat out.

Faye narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I may be but at least I'm upfront about it, you on the other hand are a two-face asshole."

Adam's jaw tensed and he clenched his hands. "That girl deserves better than you."

Adam scoffed. "Like you? You think I don't see how you look at her."

Faye tensed and Adam's anger faded pleased with the reaction knowing he had hit a sore spot.

"At least people want me," Adam countered, "you on the other hand, no one can even stand you much less would want to be with you."

Faye's stance faltered for a brief second but it was enough for Adam to catch. He smirked in triumph. Faye used a bit of magic that sent Adam stumbling back. Turning on her heels, the upset girl walked out slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Faye walked back into her room to find her best friend still sleeping soundly on her bed. With a sigh she laid on her back next to her. She grabbed the remote on her nightstand and started the music system in her room on a low setting.

Adam's words kept running in her head and she couldn't help but feel upset. She felt the bed shift as Diana, still sleeping, turned and cuddled into Faye's side wrapping one arm around her torso.

_Why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

The music played softly in the room as Faye felt the anger fade and her body slowly relax. She sung the last lyrics as the music died out signaling the end of a playlist.

"You have a lovely voice." Faye jumped at the sound and looked down to be met with soft brown eyes.

She smiled at the compliment as Diana sat up stretching her hands in the air and released a yawn. "Thanks, I needed this."

Faye stared at the girl who finally looked happy. Before she could stop herself the words spilled from her mouth, "He's not good for you. He never was."

Diana tensed at the statement. She had woken feeling refreshed but now the feeling was gone. Everything came flooding back.

"He loves me or at least he did at one point." She looked away and muttered.

Faye felt the girl was trying to convince herself more than anything. She knew she shouldn't push but she needed to be honest.

"He loved the idea of you." She replied seriously.

"He's been there for me." Diana countered weakly.

"Has he?" Faye asked honestly. Diana looked away, her eyes watering. Though Faye knew she had made a point she hated to see Diana broken up about it.

Her hand reached out and lifted Diana's chin. She wasn't thinking as she whisper-sang the next words, "So why can't you see, you belong with me."

Diana's eyes widened and Faye pulled her hand back. "Faye, what are you trying to say?"

Gathering all her courage Faye knew that now was her moment to be honest about her feelings. Feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest she grabbed Diana's hand.

"I love you. Your sense of humor, the music you like I'll give it a shot and I won't shame you for it, I'll eat pizza even though it's not my favorite. I'll listen to you. I like to argue with you because I like to see you get work up, you're passionate. But I'd apologize if I'm wrong, I wouldn't do it to hurt you. I'd do everything I can to make you smile and not cry."

Faye was laying her cards on the table and giving up her heart, now it was Diana's choice to make. Though she hoped the girl reciprocated her feelings she was not going to hold anything against her if she didn't. The silence was making her nervous but she waited patiently as Diana stared in shock, she knew the girl needed time to process everything.

Diana opened and closed her mouth various time. "Faye I…" She closed her mouth again looking stunned.

"You don't have to say anything. If all you want is friendship that's okay. But I needed you to know." Faye replied.

"I do realize who I belong with. It's why I ended things with Adam I just never thought you would feel the same way." She finally breathed out.

"What?" Faye asked shocked.

Diana smiled grabbing the girls hand she laced their fingers together. Finally Faye seemed to understand what was going on.

As Diana leaned in she sung the next words, "All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me."

_You belong with me._


End file.
